1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a contact terminal and a fabrication method of the same; in particular, to an asymmetrical contact terminal having enhanced engagement with a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 in conjunction with FIG. 2A. The conventional plug connector W1 comprises a plurality of single-prong type contact terminals W2, which is prone to deformation by forces and leads to poor connection.
A design shift has gradually changed the structure of the contact terminals. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the single-prong contact terminal W2 is modified to a dual-prong type contact terminal W3 which resembles a two-end fork. The contact terminal W3 includes a first arm portion W31 and a second arm portion W32 so if one of the arm is distorted, the other can proceed normally.
However, the contact terminals obtain limited benefit from the symmetrical fork design. Typically, when the contact terminal W3 is subject to an external force, the force acts upon the first and second arm portions W31, W32 equally. As shown in FIG. 3, under the same duration of time (x axis, s for second), the tension (y axis, N for Newton) applied to the first and second arm portions W31, W32 is substantially equivalent. Thus, with the symmetrical prong arrangement, each of the arm portions W31/W32 would exhibit substantially identical degree of deformation. The fact that both arm portions W31/32 undergoes the same degree of deformation when being subject to an external force is still undesirable in terms of improving connection reliability of the contact terminal W3.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.